Kids World's Adventures Of Yours, Mine
Kids World's Adventures Of Yours, Mine & Ours is another upcoming new movie planned by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on any video website on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot High school sweethearts Frank Beardsley (a widowed Coast Guard Admiral) and Helen White (a widowed handbag designer), are reunited when Frank and his family move back to his hometown of New London, Connecticut. After unexpectedly encountering each other at a restaurant while on separate dates, the pair run into each other again at their 30-year class reunion. Instantly rekindling their old sparks, the two quickly decide to marry in a private ceremony. They are quite aware of the fact that Frank already has eight children from his first marriage, and Helen has ten from her first marriage. The family moves into a new home, on the same property as the lighthouse where Frank and Helen shared their first kiss, joined by the North children's numerous pets and Frank's housekeeper, Mrs. Munion. It soon becomes apparent that, as a Coast Guard Admiral, Frank has a very regimented view of how things should be done, whereas Helen is an artist (a designer by trade) with a more free-spirited, lackadaisical attitude. Their respective children, who are a product of their parents' views, are shocked by the news of their parents' quickie wedding and don't get along well at first, even turning a planned lighthouse renovation project into an all-out paint fight. Frank's oldest son William calls a meeting among the kids and explains that they can better rid themselves of their new situation by joining forces to make their parents' respective philosophical differences apparent, and effectively cause them to start fighting. During this time, the kids gradually begin to bond, taking part in such activities as attending their siblings' soccer games and helping William in his campaign for class president. A short time later, Frank and Helen attend a formal Coast Guard dinner where Frank's superior, Commandant Sherman, officially offers Frank the opportunity to be his successor. Frank respectfully declines the offer, citing both his obligation to the Coast Guard Academy and his new family. Meanwhile, the older kids throw an all-out party that quickly grows out of control, and when the couple returns home to find their place in total chaos, Frank is furious, while Helen takes a more laid-back approach, which only angers Frank further and causes their worst fight yet. Realizing just how happy their parents have been together, the kids begin to sense that maybe they pushed things too far. The next day, Frank informs Helen that he has decided to take the position as Commandant after all, and the pair schedule a family meeting to inform the kids of this new development. As they return from school, jubilant over having defended their younger siblings from bullies and with the news of William having won the class election, Frank quickly deflates the mood by telling the kids of his decision to accept the new position. Feeling guilty for having torn their parents apart, the kids set about undoing their mistakes, even enlisting Helen to aid in their efforts. Together, the older kids launch the family's boat in an effort to catch Frank, but he is convinced that Helen no longer wants to be with him, until he sees her turn on the lighthouse spotlight (a reference to a story Frank had told Helen about a beautiful female light-housekeeper). Successfully reunited, the pair tie the knot once again, but this time with the rest of the family involved. Video Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl and his Family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Billy Bevel and the rest of the characters will guest stars in this film Memorable Quotes Gallery Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Yours,_Mine_&_Ours.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_In_Yours,_Mine_&_Ours.jpg 1226278952_cap004.jpg 1226278956_cap022.jpg Mcymo004.jpg 1226278956_cap023.jpg 1226278956_cap029.jpg 1226278957_cap031.jpg 1226278957_cap034.jpg 1226278957_cap035.jpg 1226278958_cap039.jpg 1226278961_cap056.jpg 1226278961_cap058.jpg Rydnvs365adlvldr.jpg Mcymo032.jpg 1226279401_cap080.jpg 1226279402_cap081.jpg 2005_Yours,_Mine_Ours_034.jpg 1226279402_cap084.jpg 1226279403_cap085.jpg 1226279403_cap086.jpg 1226279403_cap087.jpg Mcymo043.jpg 1226279403_cap090.jpg 1226279403_cap091.jpg 1226279404_cap095.jpg 1226279404_cap098.jpg 1226279405_cap105.jpg 1226279406_cap108.jpg 1226279406_cap109.jpg Gd4de54hdr2wh45d.jpg Mcymo061.jpg 1226279407_cap115.jpg 1226279407_cap116.jpg 1226279407_cap119.jpg 1226279714_cap120.jpg 2005_your_mine_ours_147.jpg 1226279714_cap123.jpg 1226279715_cap128.jpg 1226279715_cap129.jpg 1226279715_cap130.jpg 1226279715_cap131.jpg 1226279716_cap132.jpg 1226279716_cap133.jpg 1226279716_cap134.jpg Mcymo068.jpg 1226279716_cap136.jpg Mcymo069.jpg 1226279716_cap138.jpg 1226279717_cap140.jpg 1226279717_cap141.jpg 1226279717_cap142.jpg Mcymo072.jpg Mcymo073.jpg TI4U_031206123626.jpg 1226279717_cap143.jpg Mcymo074.jpg Mcymo075.jpg 2005_your_mine_ours_141.jpg Mcymo076 (1).jpg Mcymo076.jpg 1226279718_cap147.jpg 1226279718_cap148.jpg 1226279718_cap149.jpg Mcymo077.jpg nicholas-roget-king-ty-panitz-yours-mine-and-ours-yours-mine-ours-BPP68K.jpg 1226279718_cap150.jpg 1226279718_cap152.jpg 1226279718_cap154.jpg 1226279986_cap155.jpg 1226279986_cap156.jpg 1226279987_cap158.jpg 1226279987_cap159.jpg 1226279987_cap160.jpg 1226279988_cap164.jpg 1226279988_cap165.jpg 1226279988_cap166.jpg 2005_Yours,_Mine_Ours_124.jpg 1226279988_cap167.jpg 1226279989_cap171.jpg 1226279989_cap172.jpg 1226279989_cap173.jpg 1226279989_cap174.jpg 1226279989_cap175.jpg 1226279990_cap176.jpg 1226279990_cap177.jpg 1226279990_cap178.jpg 1226279990_cap179.jpg 1226279990_cap180.jpg 1226279990_cap181.jpg 1226279990_cap182.jpg Mcymo089.jpg 2005_your_mine_ours_142.jpg 1226279991_cap183.jpg 1226279991_cap184.jpg 1226279991_cap185.jpg Mcymo094.jpg 1226279991_cap186.jpg 1226279991_cap187.jpg Mcymo095.jpg 1226279991_cap188.jpg Mcymo096.jpg 1226279991_cap189.jpg 1226279991_cap190.jpg 1226279992_cap192.jpg 1226279992_cap193.jpg Mcymo100.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Package Films Category:Animals and Kids films